


strawberry chapstick

by jisungs19



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungs19/pseuds/jisungs19
Summary: everything was strawberries.when yeonjun matured, he didn’t drink solely strawberry milk nor did he only eat strawberry ice cream. he did, however; fall in love with a boy who loved strawberry chapstick.choi soobin entered choi yeonjun’s life on a rainy summer day.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	strawberry chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> this sorta goes off prompt ?? but i really like it so ! here it is. 
> 
> biiiiiig thank you to one of my best friends lor! thanks for editing this lovebug and for listening to me talk about it! i love you!

**_prompt:_ ** **_yeonjun absolutely loves the taste of the chapstick/ lip balm soobin wears, so he keeps stealing kisses from soobin_ **

yeonjun has  _ always  _ loved the taste of strawberries. 

when he was a kid he would only eat strawberry ice cream and drink strawberry milk. his mother used to joke that he would turn into one when he got older because of how much he ate it. 

there was even a point where he brought strawberry shortcake to school everyday. his friends were very jealous. his grandmother would make strawberry tart every christmas.

everything was strawberries. 

when yeonjun matured, he didn’t drink solely strawberry milk nor did he only eat strawberry ice cream. he did, however; fall in love with a boy who loved strawberry chapstick. 

choi soobin entered choi yeonjun’s life on a rainy summer day. he remembers it vividly, it was only a year ago. 

yeonjun was working at an ice cream shop for some quick cash the summer before his senior year. soobin wanted chocolate ice cream. 

yeonjun laughed at the bland choice but complimented him on not getting mint chocolate. 

“do i look like an animal?” soobin laughs. yeonjun decided not to tell him that he sort of reminds him of a puppy. or that yeonjun quite likes mint chocolate ice cream, thank you very much. 

soobin sits by the shop window and eats his ice cream. yeonjun almost goes and sits with him but then the lunch crowd comes in. soobin leaves before yeonjun has time to talk to him. 

yeonjun thinks that he’ll never see soobin again. he’s mistaken, soobin comes in again the next day. he can’t help his grin when he hears the bells chime, indicating that someone has entered. 

“back for more?” yeonjun asks. soobin smiles. 

“yeah, thought i’d try the chocolate chip cookie dough this time.” soobin replies. 

“are you trying our whole menu?” yeonjun can’t help but ask. 

“it was a dare.” soobin’s cheeks turn bright red.  _ cute _ , yeonjun thinks as he gazes upon his face. 

“well, i’m glad this ice cream shop can help you.” yeonjun smiles at him and serves him his ice cream. 

this time soobin sits at the counter and yeonjun talks to him throughout the lunch crowd. he doesn’t leave until closing. 

yeonjun honestly didn’t think it would go anywhere at first, but he would never tell soobin that. he realized his feelings were mutual when he was off sick and got a call from his coworker. 

“mark?” he asks as he answers the phone.

“it’s a shame you aren’t here today.” mark replies. 

“why?” yeonjun narrows his eyes and holds back a cough. 

“because the cute customer you’re always flirting with came in and he looked really cute and dressed up. he asked where you were and frowned when i told him you’re sick. then he left without his ice cream.” mark rambles on. 

“soobin did that?” yeonjun grins. 

“no, the other cute boy, yes soobin did that!” 

the next day at work, yeonjun paid for a strawberry ice cream and took a walk with a very pink-cheeked boy. he came back with a boyfriend and melted ice cream. 

he still remembers their first date. it was on one of yeonjun’s only saturdays off and they went to the beach. soobin was wearing swim trunks with whales on them and he looked adorable. yeonjun almost kissed him right there. 

“do you want to get in?” he asked soobin when they made it to the beach. 

“i guess, as long as you hold my hand.” soobin winks at yeonjun. 

“well, it’s a good thing i was already planning on doing that.” yeonjun takes soobin’s hand and runs to the water. 

the duo splash each other and laugh until the sun sets. 

“how sunburned do you think we are?” soobin asks as they walk along a pier. 

“so sunburned. i will a thousand percent be crispy in the morning.” he jokes. soobin giggles and they reach the end of the pier. 

“let’s sit?” soobin suggests and yeonjun plops down. soobin follows. their legs swing off the edge. yeonjun laces his left ankle with soobin’s right one. it’s uncomfortable but soobin blushes. 

yeonjun can’t help but feel the urge to kiss soobin. but he doesn’t know of soobin is the kissing on the first date kind of guy or if he even wants to. he’s subconsciously leaning in. soobin is staring at him. 

“can i kiss you?” he whispers. 

“if you don’t i might explode.” soobin whispers back.

yeonjun connects their lips and reaches a hand up and holds soobin’s face. their lips move in sync and yeonjun can taste the strawberry chapstick soobin has been applying all day. soobin’s hand reaches for yeonjun’s waist and he squeezes it slightly. yeonjun feels like he could go wild. soobin breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against yeonjun’s.

“i  _ love  _ strawberries.” yeonjun whispers and soobin can feel it against his lips. he almost kisses him again. 

soobin giggles and yeonjun then decides that his laughter is his favorite sound.

“one sherbert please.” yeonjun hears his boyfriend’s voice from the back room. he bolts out of his seat and runs to the front. mark is serving his boyfriend ice cream. 

“excuse me, mark, that’s my customer.” yeonjun says. soobin’s face turns the brightest pink. 

“and that’s my server.” soobin looks at mark. 

“jeez okay, pay your boyfriend.” mark leaves to sit with his boyfriend, donghyuck, at a table in the front. “i’m on my break.” 

“hi bunny.” yeonjun pinches his boyfriend’s cheek as he deposits an exact $4.55 into his hand. 

“hi.” soobin leans across the counter and pecks yeonjun’s cheek. 

yeonjun blushes and looks down. 

they’re still in the honeymoon stage where each little thing drives them crazy. soobin wore a striped shirt that hugged him in all the right places and yeonjun blushed for three solid hours. mark almost called 911.

“how has your day been?” yeonjun asks as soobin sits across from where yeonjun stands. 

“good, i had to babysit my cousin this morning, that’s why i’m so late. but i came to see you so my day is instantly better.” soobin confesses and yeonjun’s heart almost explodes. 

he doesn’t think, just leans forward enough to where their lips are touching and kisses him. soobin melts into the kiss and clutches yeonjun’s uniform. yeonjun’s heart flutters and he closes his eyes for a moment. soobin is the first to break the kiss. yeonjun smiles at him and kisses his cheek. 

“i like the strawberry chapstick.” he says and soobin grins. 

“i'll wear it more often.” he winks. yeonjun starts laughing and the bell rings. he looks over soobin's shoulder and see’s a family walking in. 

“welcome to the inside scoop! how may i help you?” yeonjun steps away from his boyfriend and smooths out his uniform. 

the mother smiles and orders for the family. yeonjun serves them up their ice cream and turns to soobin, who has his phone out. 

“what are you doing?” he asks. the camera clicks. he shows him the picture. 

yeonjun has his mouth parted in it and a faint blush covers his cheeks. he looks happy. soobin makes it his lockscreen. 

all of this to say, one day yeonjun breaks. he’s lived his life for a whole year getting faint kisses and tastes of strawberry lip balm but he wants  _ more.  _

“your hair looks really cute today.” soobin compliments yeonjun as he walks into the ice cream shop. 

“you look really cute today.” yeonjun replies as he grabs his stuff, having gotten off work early to celebrate one year of being head over heels in love with choi soobin. 

“it’s all for you.” he winks. the duo makes their way toward yeonjun’s car. 

“what's the destination for today?” soobin asks. 

“it's a surprise.” yeonjun opens the door for soobin and walks around the car when he's gotten in. 

“is it a good surprise?” soobin asks. 

“it's better than the beach.” after yeonjun had taken soobin on their first date he found out that soobin was terrified of the ocean. and that's why he wanted yeonjun to hold his hand. 

yeonjun starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. he reaches over the center console and puts his hand on soobin's thigh. soobin grabs his hand and kisses the back of it. 

“a restaurant?” he asks when yeonjun pulls into their destination. 

“i thought dinner would be a nice way to start our day.” yeonjun laughs. 

the duo walk inside the building, fingers interlaced and grins upon their faces. they get sat in a booth and soobin demands that they sit on the same side. 

“don’t we look odd, love?” yeonjun asks. 

“i don’t care, i want to be close to you.” he replies. 

yeonjun feels his heart burst. the love he has for the tall boy sitting against him in the booth is profound. sometimes it hurts to think about how he would do anything for him. 

yeonjun smiles and leans to kiss soobin’s lips. he can taste strawberries and gets reminded why he loves the fruit so much. soobin’s lips are soft, as yeonjun imagined they would be considering how much chapstick he wears. 

they pull apart rather quickly, not wanting to be  _ that couple. _

yeonjun wraps his arm around soobin’s shoulders and begins playing with his ear. it’s something he’s picked up over their year-long relationship. that and playing with soobin’s soft cheeks. 

“baby,” soobin whines when yeonjun stops. 

“what?” he asks, smirking slightly. 

“nothing.” he blushes when their waitress walks up with their food. she smiles at them as she puts it on the table. 

“thank you.” they say simultaneously.

“you’re welcome. enjoy.” she hurries away. 

before soobin can shovel his food into his mouth, yeonjun is kissing him. he pulls away and soobin leans forward to get another one in. yeonjun laughs against his mouth. 

“what was that for?” soobin asks. 

“your chapstick tastes really good.” yeonjun replies. 

“that’s why i wear it.” soobin grins. 

after dinner, they go to yeonjun’s house. yeonjun hadn’t told soobin yet but he had planned a movie night. filled with soobin’s favorite snacks and movies. at the end of the night, he was going to tell him that he’s in love with him. 

“we’re watching  _ infinity war _ ?” soobin asks. when yeonjun nods he says, “you better be prepared to hold me as i cry.” 

“don’t worry, baby. i will.” 

soobin gets up and starts the movie. while he’s standing, yeonjun reaches behind his couch and grabs the gift he prepared. 

“excuse me, mr. choi, i thought we weren’t doing gifts.” soobin grumbles when he sees the bag sitting in yeonjun’s lap. 

“dating you is the only gift i need.” yeonjun replies. soobin’s eyes turn soft and his entire demeanor changes. 

“that was so disgustingly sweet i have to kiss you.” he comes to stand between yeonjun’s legs. yeonjun rests his hands on his hips as soobin leans down and kisses yeonjun. his hands are sliding through yeonjun’s bright blue hair and he bites down on yeonjun’s lip. 

yeonjun pulls away first. his lip is slightly red and his hair is tousled.

“can you open this?” yeonjun thrusts the bag into soobin’s hands. 

inside he finds a necklace with a pendant that reads ‘csb & cyj’ across it. he reaches in again and brings out the infamous chapstick. soobin giggles and looks inside. the remainder of the contents are inside jokes. soobin smiles at yeonjun. 

“i love it.” he whispers as he sits down next to yeonjun. 

“really?” yeonjun whispers back. 

“yes, the necklace is beautiful and the chapsticks were funny.” 

“i got you those because your lips should always be soft and taste like strawberries.” 

soobin smiles. 

“but there is something i want to say.” soobin gives him his undivided attention. “this past year has changed me. i’ve become a better person by meeting you. you bring out the best in me. and i just wanted to say that i love you.” he whispers, eyes locked with soobin’s the whole time. 

soobin surges forward, arms wrapping around yeonjun’s neck, and lips smashing into his. he gasps into the kiss and soobin’s force knocks yeonjun to laying down on the couch. soobin kisses yeonjun then pulls away and kisses him again. 

between each kiss, he says “i love you.” 

yeonjun stops the kissing. “really?”

“yes, i thought it was obvious.” soobin replies. yeonjun smiles and locks their lips.

kissing soobin felt like home and made him feel like a kid again. the taste of strawberries that he got every kiss made his insides tingle and bring warmth to his heart. he could imagine a life where he kissed him every day. he hoped he was living it. 

**Author's Note:**

> au twt : norenbfs  
> main txt : hjsiuvs  
> 


End file.
